This invention relates to partition folders and, more particularly, to partition folders which can be adapted to hang in file drawers.
A well known type of filing systems utilizes folders which can be suspended from parallel support rails in a file drawer. These folders include hooks which slide along the parallel rails. Such files have been marketed under the trademark "Pendaflex" by the Oxford Pendaflex Corporation and illustrative examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,724 and 3,667,854.
There are also a number of devices which permit conventional folders or binders to be adapted for use in a suspension filing system. Examples of these are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,175; 3,936,201; 3,993,374; and 4,208,146. However, it has been found in practice that these folders present difficulties. In particular, the hooks located at the ends of each folder become entangled with each other and with other documents when the folders are used away from the suspension system or file drawer. This makes the use of these folders prior to hanging in a file draw both cumbersome and potentially damaging to other documents.